In the past there have been numerous types of valving arrangements for internal combustion engines. This invention is of a shaft-type valve wherein there are diametrical pasageways arranged in the shaft which spans the cylinder and through which intake and exhaust takes place and wherein the openings or holes in the shaft are of predetermined size and this size in the circumferential distance is substantially equal to 1/16 of the circumference of the shaft, as is set forth more fully hereinafter.
The rotary valve is different from prior art valves in that a direct travel of intake and exhaust is through the shaft which allows a continuous rotary motion of the shaft with correct timing for a four cycle piston engine. The timing is possible because the width circumferentially of the opening is substantially 1/16 of the circumference of the shaft. The problems of prior art rotary valves are primarily that they do not seal an explosive mixture and allow gas to escape. The shaft of the instant invention has both longitudinal and circular seals to prevent gas from escaping.
The advantages of the instant invention are the elimination of valve springs and popet type valves that currently require in the order of about 10% or more of the delivered or produced horse power of the engine. There is a direct and unobstructed intake and exhaust flow and no valve face in the path of the mixture as in current engines. The components are of a structure which permits them to be very strong and there is a reduction in the number of working parts by reason of the utilization of the instant invention. The system is adaptable for virtually all four cycles piston engines and is adapted to work well with fuel injection and stratified charge heads. It is also useful for diesel fuel where very high compression ratios are required. The shafts and seal of the instant invention replace a large number of parts, estimated to be in the range of about 80, which are normally utilized to accomplish the same effect in a normal V8 engine reducing the expense of such engines. Because of the rotary movement and because of the elimination of valve springs, the engine is capable of turning at increased rpm's with a resultant higher horse power from the same displacement. Also, when used with the stratified charge type engine, the rich charge chamber can be shaped more efficiently than with normal engines which yields a greater degree of horse power for less polluting gases since the same are combusted more thoroughly.
This invention provides for a shaft having improved seals and improved lubrication system for the shaft which serves as a rotary valve, and a wiper-type acting bar-type seals urged into engagement with the interior of the head but carried by the rotating shaft to provide for a smooth distribution of oil and sealing of the shaft valve as is set forth more fully hereinafter.